Shadowed Figures
by Gamergirl69420
Summary: Marinette and Alya live in the fourth wall, where only the poorest of the poor live. Yet they may have more of a part in the fate of Paris than they realize.
1. Chapter 1

**Please forgive my spelling and grammar, my ipad doesn't have spellcheck. This story was pretty heavily inspired by behind the wall, so go check out SarottiFlotti's story. Also, I don't own Miraculous Ladybug.**

* * *

Fifteen years ago, a man was hit by a car. He was unconscious and rushed to the hospital. There, they drew blood from him. As soon as the doctor punctured the mans arm with the needle, the mans whole form rippled. His flesh seemed to melt away from his body, leaving behind a creature, if it could even be considered a creature. It had no definite shape, consisting of an almost solid shadow, with the only definitive feature being a vague human head. After the doctors watched the entire transformation in muted terror, the beast woke up. Where before there was intelligence and recognition, now its eyes were like staring into a black hole. They seemed to suck all of the light out of the room, leaving behind only the beasts muted purple eyes. The purple eyes had an almost hypnotizing effect, they had a sort of otherworldly beauty that seemed to suck you in. If the doctors weren't horrified before, the beast made sure of it. It opened its mouth and showed that it did have a few physical objects, teeth. They were sharper than razor blades, and appeared to be coated in a purple substance. The monster did not only open its mouth to show off its teeth, it also let out a cry that seemed to reverberate in the doctors ears, causing them to fall to the ground with open mouths as if screaming, but while their mouths looked like screaming, no sound came out. The monster seemed to grin, or as close as it could get to a smile, with its shadowed face.

* * *

Marinette heard a noise in the hallway outside of her room. She stood silently from her bed, unsheathed her knife with the quiet rasp of metal on leather, and moved to the left of her doorway. The doorway slowly opened without any noise, and Marinette held her breath. Seeing the beginnings of a humanoid shape, Marinette pulled the door open all the way, reached her arm out, grabbed hold of the shadowed being, pulled it close to her, and held her knife to the humans throat.

The human protested at this new development, "Come on, can't I ever get close enough to draw a sharpie mustache on you." Marinette sighed and withdrew her knife from Alya's throat. Somehow Alya wasn't fazed by anything. Not even being held at knife-point.

Marinette grumbled at Alya, "What if I had been a Akuma?"

Alya shrugged and smirked, "But you're not. Also I trust you to keep us safe."

Marinette couldn't help feel a small surge of pride, but shook it off and sighed, "Get to the table."

Alya sighed, "You don't have to be so negative." When Alya saw Marinettes expression, she quickly realized that pursuing the matter would get her no farther. Alya grumbled and walked into the kitchen.

Marinette groaned quietly and rubbed her forehead, "Why couldn't Alya understand that they were both orphans. They were living in the fourth wall, were only the poorest people lived. No one cared about them, and Alya acted like they were teenaged girls before the Akuma protection act." Marinette shook her head to clear her head and dispel all of her secret worries, then she sighed and walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

* * *

**Is this any good? If you have any suggestions, just pm me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I said before, I don't own Miraculous Ladybug. Also, this story was inspired by SarrotiFlotti's Behind the Wall.**

* * *

After Alya's close call with Marinette's dagger, Marinette walked into the kitchen, where Alya was trying, unsuccessfully, to make an egg. Marinette walked over to Alya in an attempt to see what Alya was standing in front of. Unfortunately, the exact moment that Marinette arrived at Alya's side, Alya tried to crack the egg, which exploded all over the kitchen due to Alya's miscalculation on the amount of power it took to crack an egg. Marinette and Alya, both covered in egg white, turned to each other. Alya had the good grace to not smile or laugh, but Marinette could see that Alya was holding a laugh in.

A white faced Marinette spoke to Alya after a few moments of tense silence, "Clean this up."

Alya quickly replied, even though she looked like she was about to burst from laughter, "What are you? My mom." Alya recognized her mistake pretty quickly when Marinettes face tightened. Trying to make amends, Alya mumbled something in Marinettes direction. Alya had no memory of her parents, so joking about parents came easy to her, but she knew that Marinette remembered everything about their parents and often fell into a awful mood whenever they were mentioned.

Marinette turned to Alya, and similar to the rest of the times that Marinette's parents were mentioned. Alya was scared by Marinette's expression, or lack of it. Contrary to her facial expression, Marinettes voice was so thick with emotions that it was almost palpable, "I'm going to go get some more eggs, with stronger shells this time."

Ignoring the snipe, Alya tried to ease some of the tension in the room with her next words, "Can I come with you? I can be extra pockets."

Ignoring everything except Alya's first question Marinette snorted, "No, you've seen firsthand how much help you are." After seeing Alya's eyes water, Marinette wiped the small shred of remorse and regret into the deepest corner of her mind. Looking away from Alya's tear stained face, she walked forward and opened the door.

* * *

In what felt like Alya's last act of defiance, she slipped silently out of the door, ignoring the part of her mind that obeyed Marinette wholeheartedly. After slipping out of the door, Alya saw Marinette's receding shadow and took off after her.

Marinette was on auto-pilot, reliving the worst day of her life in her head, only withdrawing from her memories to steal an occasional berry or apple from the crowded street. Now if Marinette was at her fullest, and not cloaked in sadness, than she might have heard Alya's tentative footsteps following her, and also might have seen a guard watching her very closely, much closer than social acceptable.

Still inside her head, Marinette vaguely registered that a male figure was getting close to her. Ripped out of her head by the young guard, Marinette listened to what he had to say, which was basically asking if she wanted to go out. Before Marinette could insult the young guard, her attention was ripped away by a scream that Marinette could recognize anywhere.

* * *

Upon hearing the scream, both Marinette and the guard rushed towards the commotion. They reached a spot where they could see what the scream was about. An akuma. The guards face whitened, but he still rushed into the akumas line of sight in order to save a girl who the akuma was about to bite down on with it mouth of very substantial teeth. On closer inspection of the girl, Marinette realized that it was Alya. After Marinette's revelation, she was filled with white hot rage. Whom that rage was directed at, Marinette was unsure, but it didn't matter, it was all anger in the end. When the akuma saw the guard charging at it, in changed targets from Alya to the guard. By this time the street was empty except for the guard, Marinette, and Alya. Marinette watched in silent horror as the guard was batted aside by the akuma, which proceeded to toy with the guard, before going in for the fatal strike. Marinette was frozen in place until she saw Alya cry out in silent pain, which acted as a trigger, turning all of Marinettes fear into mush. Marinette wasted half a second on waiting for her rehearsed drills on akuma attacks to float to the top of her mind before throwing her knife which just passed through the shadow, only succeeding in drawing its attention to Marinette. As the akuma got close to her, Marinette felt herself drowning her senses out until only the akuma remained. The only thing Marinette saw was the akuma, its shadowed body lit up by her mind alone, its feral noises, its animistic smell, and the way it set her senses on overdrive, like a shot of pure adrenaline. Almost accepting her fate, Marinette just stood in place until the akuma was almost within biting range. Then Marinette, overwhelmed with a surge of pure instinct, felt herself reaching her hands out as if to touch the akuma. The akuma, sensing that something was wrong, tried to turn and run, but was stopped when Marinette's hands started glowing with red light. Marinette, still fueled by instinct, grasped the akuma's head with her glowing red hands, and squoze.

The akuma's head started glowing with a red light after Marinette clasped it in her hands, its features solidifying into a vaguely human shape before it faded out existence, only leaving behind a black and red pen. As Marinette's breathing slowed, she began to take in the sights around her. She saw that people were filing out of buildings and looking at her in silent admiration. Marinette's moment of pride was broken when the guard laying on the floor shouted at the rest of the guardsmen that were running to the scene of the akuma attack. Instead of thanking Marinette, he shouted at the guardsmen in a fearful tone, "She's a witch! Capture her!" Upon hearing that, Marinette rushed towards the unconscious Alya and picked her up bridal style. Looking behind her, Marinette saw that carrying Alya, she would not be able to make it out of the crowded street to where she could hide. Still looking back, Marinette saw some people walk into the road. One of them turned back to Marinette and told her to run. Amazed by the people's bravery, Marinette turned and ran, her ears only dimly registering the steady cheer of the crowd behind her. When she focused on the noise a little bit more, she realized that they were chanting about her. Before she could make out the chant, she heard one of the people's screams, which broke any pride that she was feeling. Hoping to drown her guilt by running, she dragged Alya back to their house, where Marinette laid Alya down on her bed before stumbling to her own bed where she passed out.

* * *

**Is everyone ready to criticize my story? Just pm me my mistakes.**


End file.
